


Одна страница из дневника Стоукс

by winni_w



Category: Carnivale, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоукс глючит про Софию Бояксия.<br/>ПОВ Стоукс. Обоих названных персонажей играла одна и та же актриса, Клеа Дюваль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна страница из дневника Стоукс

А наебнуться крышей, оказывается. очень просто. Даже и наркоты никакой не надо, просто идешь себе, идешь, и опа!

За окошком трейлера — пыль и солнце жарит. За спиной, за черной занавеской — мать лежит, парализованная. Зато телепат. И вещи бросает силой мысли. А если выйти наружу, вокруг будет — цирк. Бродячий. С бородатыми женщинами и карликами. А перед глазами — стол гадальный, на нем три карты Таро. Рубашками вверх, и клиентка смотрит жадно, с надеждой. Она хочет себе удачи, конечно. Ну, делать нечего, переворачиваем...

Просыпаюсь с воплем посреди школьной клумбы, а вокруг одноклассники стоят. Любуются. Ну шикардос вообще.   
— Я в порядке, — огрызаюсь сердобольной дуре училке. Отряхиваешь учебники, поднимаешься, топаешь в школу и понимаешь, что ни черта не в порядке.   
Надо это дело перекурить. Иду в туалет, курю. Дорогой дневник, у нас в школе заебись какие туалеты, сидеть и разглядывать граффити можно вечность. Дорогой дневник, что это было вообще? Почему среди дня я кувыркаюсь в... обморок, или что это за хуйня? Я сидела в каком-то мелком темном трейлере за столом, напротив сидела блондинка, я — или женщина, в чьем теле я была, — гадала ей на картах.   
Я не пила и не ширялась. Я вообще не фанат, немного могу, но это не мое. Незачем затуманивать себе реальность еще больше, ведь наш мир — это иллюзия. Смысл уходить в сон, если ты и так во сне? Наоборот, надо просыпаться...

Рядом — блондинка Либби, та самая, которой перед этим выпали не те карты. У нее волосы колечками вьются, а личико — кошачье. В руке у нее бутыль с мескалем, запястья изящные, тонкие, пальчики нежные. Кожа — белая-белая. Крольчонок. Под задницей — деревянный настил грузовика, без бортов. Над головой — небо, солнце, закат, пыль. Это Пыльный Котел, детка, здесь эта дрянь везде.  
Либби улыбается, передает бутылку, касается руки. Вспышкой — расплывчатые, больные видения: поцелуи, голая белоснежная грудь, платиновые кудри колечками, вздохи, стоны. А потом с ладони течет кровь... а на дне бутылки вдруг дергается оживший червяк.

Подскакиваю, где сидела, и чуть не грохаюсь с подоконника. Ну нихера себе. Опять глюк. А сигарета у меня выпала из пальцев, вот же пакость. А эта женщина, похоже, лесбиянка. И ей, в свою очередь, приходят глюки, что она с этой Либби спит. Потом у нее почему-то порезаны руки.  
Хах. А прикольно. А вдруг это моя прошлая жизнь? Надо, наверное, почитать про карты Таро.  
В библиотеке к вопросу относятся спокойно, у меня вообще имидж такой, что мне многое позволено: дикая девчонка, потеряшка из семейства Аддамс. Хотя ведь я ни разу не подавала ни единого повода. А математика — мой любимый предмет, никакой, епт, мистики. Ничего не поделаешь, внешность такая.   
Точно так же про меня думают, что я лесбиянка. Ну что за карма ебучая. Кстати. Может быть, действительно, карма. Попрошу-ка у библиотекарши и про реинкарнацию что-нибудь.  
В класс возвращаюсь с полным рюкзаком.

В зеркале отражение — черные волосы, узкие глаза под нахмуренными бровями. Слишком колючее, слишком нелюдимое лицо. Но одежда теперь другая — бежевая форма горничной. Белый передник. Это так непривычно смотрится, что на пару секунд взгляд просто залипает. Мисс Айрис окликает с лестницы, просит помочь снять белье с постелей. А брат у нее — священник. В сравнении с бродячим цирком — небо и земля.  
А глаза у священника — черные. Без белков. Словно тьма расплылась из зрачков.  
Снова видение. Нет, не надо, прошу! Но видение никуда не уходит. В нем — мама, молодая еще и такая красивая, выглядывает из-за двери и говорит:  
— Уходи! Я не хочу тебя видеть!  
А этот священник, тоже молодой, вдруг толкает дверь, врывается, роняет маму на стол, задирает ей юбку. Насилует.  
Так вот от кого меня родили. Кричу изо всех сил. 

— Стоукс! Ты под наркотой, что ли? Не спи, училка заметит!  
— Отъебись! — шиплю на всякий случай.   
Подпираю тяжелую голову руками и смотрю в учебник, не видя страниц. Ну ни хера себе у меня прошлая жизнь была. Гадалка в бродячем цирке, бастард от священника, еще и глючная. А голову мне ломит — пиздец. Попросить, что ли, у Зика обезболивающее...


End file.
